


Undisclosed desires

by Closet_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Deastiel, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closet_cas/pseuds/Closet_cas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean/cas bondage/slight BDSM ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed desires

Dean pulled against the ties the bound him to the bed. Cas's touches were feather light and teasing and it was driving him insane. "P-Please.." Dean stammered out and Cas swatted his ass for talking out of turn. Dean bit back a groan and Cas smirked, caressing his ass before slicking up his fingers and slowly prepping Dean, continuing with his teasing actions. The whole time Dean was struggling to hold back each moan, gasp and whimper that wanted to sound and instead gripped to the head bored he was tied to.  
\---  
I want to reconcile the violence in your heart.  
I want to reconcile you're beauty's not just a mask.  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past.  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart.  
\---  
Cas's hand fisted in deans hair, pushing his face into the bed below them while the other hand gripped at his hip to keep him in place while he pushed in. Dean couldn't hold back the moan the broke free and Cas chuckled, leaning over him to nip at the shell of his ear. "You like that, huh?" he purred, dean nodding desperately as Cas continued with his shallow thrusts that made Dean's legs shake and his hands sweat. "You want more then you gotta beg....want to hear how badly you want me." He told Dean and again all dean could do was nod, unable to find his voice as of yet. "P-Please...need more. Need more." He croaked out and bit his lip hard as the thrusts turned harder and faster at his words.  
\---  
Please me, Show me how it's done.  
Tease me, You are the one.  
\---  
It had been going on for what felt like years to dean. Constant teasing, being brought so close to the edge then yanked right back. If it didn't feel so damn good he would swear it was torture or some sort of punishment for something. His begging was never ending and Cas loved every word of it. All the helpless and needy pleads of "please....oh god please i need you" or the desperate broken whimpers of "cas.." when dean was too wrecked to say anything else. Cas especially loved when dean got loud and almost angry and demanding when he was just so damn exhausted that he so desperately wanted to cum and for it to be done. "Fuck me harder cas! come on, more!" he would snap and be answered with a few moments of bliss and cas did what was asked of him hen would stop with a chuckle and whisper breathlessly that "It'snot that easy. You're mine."  
\---  
You trick your lovers, That you're wicked and divine.  
You may be a sinner, But your innocence is mine.  
\---  
By the end they are both panting, limbs tangled together and lazy kisses being exchanged as Cas strokes a gentle thumb over the friction burn on Dean's cheek and whispers sweet praises of "so good" and "You're so beautiful" to Dean's lips which is answered by a simple and sleepy hum.


End file.
